Le fil des saisons  le Bal des saisons III
by Maywen
Summary: Suite et fin de la trilogie. Quatre saisons pour une petite fille. Une histoire de voeux, de promesses et de dragons. point de vue de Miyako
1. Un voeu dans le froid de l'hiver

Alors il m'aura fallu un temps de malade pour la finir mais! Elle est finie! Et c'est donc bien une trilogie que je cloture aujourd'hui. Elle trainait depuis des semaines et comme j'en avais encore marre de faire de la vulgarisation et tout, et bien... profitez

Série: Bal des saisons (tome 1: le bal des saisons / tome 2: quatre saisons pour un Luthor) disponible à partir de mon profil  
>Auteur: Chlo<br>Titre: le fil des saisons  
>Rating: tout public<br>Disclamer: pour le plaisir, juste payée grâce aux reviews qui me motivent, tout est à Smallville. Quoique. Non, Miyako est à moi  
>Note de l'auteur: Voilà un peu de lecture. Je me remets tout doucement au format cours mais je compte prochainement reprendre le format long avec la suite de la trilogie Paradisiaque, la suite de Tara et le retour de Walk with me, I'm your boss!<p>

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et une bonne délectation

* * *

><p><strong>Un vœu dans le froid de l'hiver<strong>

Sa poupée serrée contre son cœur, Miyako écoutait sagement sa tutrice qui lui expliquait une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas choisir ses nouveaux parents. Et bien que son visage semblait être serein, son esprit était bien loin de ces considérations. Elle avait déjà choisi sa nouvelle maman. Elle voulait la jolie dame aux cheveux d'or et son mari. Elle ne désirait rien d'autre. Mais Mademoiselle Anh Than lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était l'état qui déciderait… Elle ne connaissait aucun Monsieur Etat et elle ne voulait pas qu'il choisisse pour elle. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ce dont elle avait besoin ? Elle vivait dans une famille d'accueil depuis plus d'un an dans l'attente d'être adoptée et autant elle aimait mademoiselle Anh, autant elle voulait avoir une famille à elle.

Elle bouda pendant une bonne partie de la matinée et elle fut réprimandée au diner. Jouant du bout de ses baguettes avec son riz, elle en mangea un peu pour ne pas être punie. Elle ne voulait pas manger, elle voulait juste voir sa maman.

Assise sur le perron de la maison, elle observait la foule qui se pressait. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers le temple. Le temple ! Voilà où elle devait aller ! Tous les vœux se réalisaient au nouvel an. Enfin, c'était grand-mère qui le disait toujours. Et si grand-mère l'avait dit, ça ne pouvait-être que vrai. Elle demanda gentiment pour pouvoir y aller. Sa tutrice resta silencieuse un instant.

- Tu n'as pas été très sage aujourd'hui. Penses-tu que tu le mérites ?  
>- Non. » Répondit-elle avec franchise en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.<p>

Lorsque sa tutrice glissa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage, elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Je vais t'y accompagner. Demain, tu devras être bien sage mais oui, j'accepte de t'y accompagner.

Incapable de parler, elle agita doucement sa tête, un peu incertaine. Elle mit ses chaussures et son petit manteau puis, elle se mit dans le hall d'entrée, droite comme un i. Elle était sage et ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Elle voulait être au plus vite au temple pour pouvoir demander son miracle.

Elles n'étaient dans la rue que depuis quelques instants que Miyako reconnu sa future maman dans la foule. Elle la désigna du doigt et leva ses yeux remplis d'espoir vers mademoiselle Anh. Dans un soupir, elle lâcha la main de la petite fille.

- Tu reviens à la maison juste après.

Elle courut en se glissant entre les personnes. Faisant bien attention à une vieille dame qui se trouvait à coté de Chloé, elle glissa sa main dans celle de son ainée. Etonnée, celle-ci se retourna vers elle et son regard devint si doux et tendre que Miyako sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était elle sa nouvelle maman. Elle le savait. Elle le voulait.

- Ai.

Souriant comme jamais, Miyako voulut lui faire un câlin mais elle n'osa pas. Ce fut Chloé qui la prit dans ses bras en pleurant et la petite fille voulut alors tout faire pour ne plus la voir pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si triste Elle la conduisit dans le temple, l'aida dans les coutumes qui lui étaient étrangères et lorsqu'elle vit la prédiction de Chloé, elle sourit en la lisant. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être triste. Une prédiction de bonheur au bout du chemin était exactement de quoi elle avait besoin. De quoi elles avaient besoin toutes les deux. 


	2. L'espoir du vent printanier

**L'espoir du vent printanier**

Ses cheveux de jais volaient au vent tandis qu'elle tournoyait dans les airs. Elle n'avait peur de rien ni de personne ainsi tenue dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait choisi comme père. Elle se sentait si libre, elle pouvait presque toucher les nuages. Elle était si haut dans le ciel !

Il la ramena contre lui et elle put enfouir son visage dans son cou. Elle ne comprit pas quand madame Anh s'éloigna, la laissa avec lui. Sa tutrice ne voulait jamais la laisser seule avec eux, elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle craignait de lui laisser de faux espoirs. Des faux espoirs…

Miyako ignorait ce que c'était et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une famille à elle, une famille qu'elle se choisirait. C'était tellement plus beau que ces faux espoirs que les adultes craignaient.

Le printemps était déjà bien avancé, les fleurs de cerisiers volaient ci et là au gré du vent et l'occidental lui parlait dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il semblait intarissable, parlant, s'étonnant et lui désignant des personnes ou des bâtiments du doigt. Elle était subjuguée de le voir si passionné.

La journée passa. Longuement, lentement, comme si l'avenir du monde se jouait devant elle. Il lui murmura encore des choses à l'oreille. Elle ne comprit rien mais l'espoir naissait en elle. Comment pouvait-on lui interdire de se choisir une famille ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse ? Une orpheline ne méritait qu'une gentille tutrice ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher ?

Ils étaient allongés sur l'herbe et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsque les pétales de cerisiers tombaient sur l'homme couché à côté d'elle. Elle les enlevait du bout des doigts mais au moindre coup de vent, il en retombait toujours autant. Et cela ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde. Il continuait de la regarder comme si elle était extraordinaire.

Miyako ne voulait pas oublier cet instant. Elle compta le nombre de pétales sur son visage, elle mémorisa avec précision l'odeur qui les enveloppait et le souffle du vent contre sa joue.

Et puis vint le soir. Il la raccompagna chez elle, elle le vit se raidir face au regard plein de reproches de mademoiselle Anh. Ils étaient en retard, probablement. Miyako jeta un dernier regard sur cet homme et sans prêter la moindre attention à sa tutrice, elle courut se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle aurait droit à une belle remontrance mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle s'installa devant son souper qui refroidissait depuis longtemps sur la table et se laissa bercer par les paroles des deux adultes dans cette langue étrange.

Maintenant, elle en était sûre. Il était son papa. C'était évident, seul un père pouvait vous donner tant de force en un regard. Elle avait confiance en lui, c'était simplement écrit. 


	3. Promesse d'un ciel d'été

**Promesse d'un ciel d'été**

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Miyako était arrivée en Amérique. Mademoiselle Anh avait pleuré longtemps en la serrant contre elle et Miyako n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était si triste.

Elle, elle était heureuse. Plus que jamais. Elle vivait dans un véritable château, avec la plus belle des mamans. Parfois, elle était triste de voir que ses parents parlaient si peu, se voyaient si peu mais les quelques moments ensemble étaient juste merveilleux à ses yeux.

Mais ce que Miyako préférait, c'était de se balader dans les jardins autour de son château. C'était si grand. Si beau. Elle ne pouvait croire à sa chance. C'était au-delà des mots. C'était unique. Elle prenait son doudou dans ses bras, descendait les escaliers et se faufilait dehors.

Telle une véritable exploratrice, elle tentait tous les jours un nouveau chemin. Elle tentait de se souvenir des fleurs qu'elle voyait et parfois elle en ramenait quelques unes pour les montrer à sa mère.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'elle retournait près du petit étang aux poissons, elle aperçut un homme. Il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle et pourtant, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

Il sortit un appareil photo de son sac et Miyako se mit à courir. Plus vite que jamais.

En pleurs, elle sauta dans les bras de son père. Il était revenu, plus tôt que d'habitude, et elle vit la colère dans ses yeux. Il la posa par terre pour se précipiter vers l'inconnu qui avait suivi sa fille.

Quand il revint, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et dans un mélange d'anglais et de japonais, il lui expliqua qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'il allait tout arranger. Tout. Il la guida à l'intérieur et sa maman fronça les sourcils en voyant Miyako.

Le soir même, ils discutèrent. Rapidement. Elle les entendit parler à demi-mots. Ils semblaient fâchés.

Et comme tous les soirs, ils vinrent la border. Et elle fit semblant de ne pas voir que sa mère avait pleuré.

Quand plus tard, son père vint faire de même, elle fit de même. Il semblait las. Il la prit dans ses bras. C'était devenu une habitude. Il la cala contre lui, respirant ses cheveux et avec une douceur inouïe, il dessinait des petites arabesques sur ses bras pour la faire rire.  
>Et alors, qu'elle riait, elle souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'elle puisse les aider. Qu'elle puisse le voir rire, lui aussi. Comme il l'avait fait au Japon, quelques semaines auparavant.<p> 


	4. Dans la cuisine de l'automne

**Dans la cuisine de l'automne**

Miyako commençait à se réveiller. Sa chambre était baignée par la lumière du soleil. Encore dans les brumes de son sommeil, elle crut voir une ombre passer à la fenêtre. Se pouvait-il que le dragon de son rêve soit réel ? Intriguée, elle poussa sa couverture et se leva. Les dragons ne vivaient pas en Amérique. C'était une vieille dame qui lui avait expliqué cela dans l'avion. Peut-être l'avait-il suivie ? Elle prit soin d'enfiler ses pantoufles puis elle marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de dragon mais elle aperçut la silhouette de ses parents.

Un instant après, Miyako put entendre des rires. Ils n'étaient pas forts, presque doux, comme s'ils craignaient que quelqu'un les entende. Elle se glissa dans le grand couloir sombre. Elle était toujours impressionnée par la taille de sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait toujours cette impression d'être une princesse dans son immense château et même si parfois, les ombres lui faisaient peur, elle avait son doudou pour la protéger. Un immense lapin qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle.

Gauche, droite, descendre l'escalier, faire le tour complet de la table ronde porte-bonheur de papa – il lui avait appris cette tradition dès le premier jour de son arrivée – puis rentrer dans la cuisine. Le chemin lui semblait maintenant familier.

Elle entrouvrit la grande porte. Derrière, elle vit son papa et sa maman couvert de farine qui riaient aux éclats. C'était la première fois qu'ils semblaient si proches et elle sentit que quelque chose s'était passé.

Et cela ne pouvait-être qu'un beau présage.

- Bonjour ma princesse !

La voix de son père était si joyeuse que Miyako ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre sur sa chaise à coté de sa mère.

- Et bonjour, monsieur doudou, bien dormi ?

Il installa le doudou à coté d'elle puis il posa trois assiettes devant eux.

- Femmes de ma vie et doudou, ce matin, je vous propose… les crêpes de papa ! Qui en veut ?

Miyako leva la main, entrainant ainsi le vol de son lapin qui fut rattrapé par son père.

- Monsieur doudou, on reste à table voyons.

Il passa derrière eux, déposant une crêpe dans chaque assiette et ponctuant ses « bon appétit » d'un baiser sur le front pour Miyako et d'un baiser sur les lèvres de sa maman.

Le dragon avait disparu mais elle savait qu'il avait fait des miracles dans sa vie.


End file.
